Just Another Frerard Romance
by Fin991
Summary: The title pretty much say it all. I don't own any of the characters in this story and if you don't like Frerard then don't read this, that's all I can say.
1. Been Waiting

Gerard's P.O.V

(Slam) the car door closes behind me. I started driving to Frank's house. He had called me; he told me he had to tell me something very important. He felt like now, was the time to tell whatever it was. I was a bit scared; I had no idea what he was going to say. My palms were sweating on the wheel of the car and I was thinking of the last things he was saying to me. I finally arrived at his place. Getting out of the car was hard; I guess cause of how much I was shaking. From what he said, on the phone it seemed serious; I didn't know how to react. I got to door and barely knocked.

"Who is it?" I heard from my left ear. Nervously, I yell back "G-Gerard…" He welcomes me in his home with a smile! "Gerard, come in please sit down." I sat down on his couch, no one else was home. Did someone get hurt? Why was he smiling? I loved Frank's smile though, it was beautiful. Frank sat real close to me. Chills ran down my back, I started to turn red and was sweating. "Hey, Frank can you turn on the air. I'm getting a little hot." He looked at me; stared me right in the eyes. Oh, his eyes were so clear. Like the ocean ran through them, they were so perfect. Frank got real close to me, I liked it though, I was a little scared. "F-Frank, what are you doing?" Frank smiled his beautiful smile and started talking. "Gerard, I made you come here, so I could tell you how I feel about you…I love you…" I looked at him for a second. 'His got to be kidding me..?' I was thinking. Frank got up close to me. "I know…You love me too." I looked down blushing. He was right. I had, had these feelings for a while and was too afraid to tell him. Frank looked into my eyes. "Gerard, I mean it. I've loved you for a while…"

I didn't know what to do or even what to say. I finally was able to get my feelings together and say something. "Really…I have too…I've been afraid of what you would say and I." Frank put his finger over my lip before I could finish talking. He took my hand and kissed me on the lips. I stared at him. Has this been what I wanted? Frank? Have I wanted Frank this whole time?


	2. Lovely

Gerard's P.O.V

Chapter 2: Lovely

We Keep Kissing. It Felt AMAZING. I started to think, Frank. I have loved him. We started making out. He stopped and kissed my hand "Follow me." He said and wink as he ran up the stairs. I knew what the wink meant but, did I want to go that far? I got up and started to run up the stairs. Frank had ran so fast I didn't know where he went. I looked into his room and turned bright red. Frank was standing there butt naked and let's just say; his eyes aren't his biggest feature. He slowly walked up to me. He started to suck on my neck and unbutton my shirt. I rub his skin; moving my arm up and down his thighs. He took my shirt off completely. He goes down and unzips my pants with his mouth. I started to feel hard and then I realized…I had a boner. I slowly take my pants and boxers off.

Frank gently pushes me on the bed. I start sucking on his neck, as he rubs my arms back and forth. Frank whispers in my ear "I want you…I want to be inside you." He kisses me deeply and we start French kissing; are tongues touching. I had never done this before, and I'm pretty sure he hadn't either but, why was he so ready. Frank suddenly sticks his hard cock in. I didn't think it would fit from the looks of it but, it did! He pushed it slowly. It felt good. I was hard and I felt 'it' coming. Frank kept going faster. It hurt but, yet felt so good. "F-Frank…Harder…" I moaned to him. I was moaning and rubbed his thighs and fingers toughing touching his butt. I couldn't hold it in anymore. My cum came out and got all over his stomach and chest. Apparently he was finished to because I felt his seed all in me. He got up and just lies on top of me. "Frank…That…Was…Great…" Frank cuddled me. I kissed his forehead and we both went to sleep.


End file.
